


Stupid Mistakes

by extracelestial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boxing/fighting AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extracelestial/pseuds/extracelestial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hurt. Everywhere. The last fight was one that Dean was starting to regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my friend for a prompt, they delivered. This is the result, it was a little less fluffy then they wanted, but oh well.  
> Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, or any of it's characters, do you guys thing that the sexual tension would remained unresolved? That's adorable, but no.
> 
> Side note: I hate ao3's formating. Pasting does not work.

**Prompt: Dean is a boxer or fighter, coming home to Cas, who helps him take a shower, and take care of him.**

Dean hurt. Everywhere. The last fight was one that Dean was starting to regret. He had already fought that evening, so adding a second fight to his line-up was last minute, and completely stupid.

...

The first match was easy. Just a simple take down, where ‘ _The King of Hell_ ’, fell to his knees once Dean had given him a good snap kick to the throat. It was quick and easy, but it left Dean in a state of faux invincibility. After his match was over, and he was being congratulated by his manager, the sinister looking man that usually only fought in tournaments, causally stalked over and sat down next to Dean.

He put his arm on Dean’s shoulder, and crossed his ankle over his knee, putting a good amount of his weight on Dean’s injured side. He got cut off before he could protest, though. “You did pretty good out there, kid. Wish I’d gotten the chance to see your potential, though.” Dean fought the urge to push the man away from him.

“I took Crowley out with one hit.” The blunt reply caused the blond man to shake his head in disapproval, which only made Dean angrier.

Lucifer tilted his head back in an action similar to nonchalance. “I don’t know. I mean, it’s not like Crowley was all that hard to defeat in the first place. You could’ve probably looked at him funny and he’d run back to his mommy. Well, at least I could have.” Dean decided screw it, and jerked himself away from the dick in front of him, while shoving the asshole’s elbow back where it belonged.

“You think you could have done better?” Lucifer glanced at him.

“Oh, I know so.” Dean raised his eyebrow at the confident statement.

“I highly doubt it.” Lucifer truly lived up to his name. The smirk that settled on his face was as close to devilish as possible. “Perhaps you’d like to prove that little theory of yours, in the ring?” Dean was all for punching this guy’s lights out. Too bad it didn’t happen.

 _All around the ring, fans were pressed together, shouting, cheering for their favorite fighter, and booing the fighter they couldn’t stand to see win. Sweaty bodies waved around hand-made posters and signs with rhyming slogans, like_ A Righteous Win, for a ‘Righteous Man _’, or one even less original,_ Go 'Lucifer' _. The man known as Lucifer sat in his corner of the ring, pressing a cold water bottle to his bruised cheekbone. Dean smirks at the distress clearly written over the man’s irritating face. Not only was Lucifer an absolute asshole, but he also took hit’s like he’d never experienced pain before._

_In the opposite corner, Dean ran his hand trough his hair and down his neck, massaging the corded muscles where he’d been elbowed by Lucifer in the last round. Dean was chastising himself for letting his cocky opponent land as many blows as he did._

...

The fight between Dean, ‘ _The Righteous Man’_ and you guessed it; ‘ _The Devil’_ was one of the longest, drawn out fights in all of Dean’s fighting history. It wasn’t an official match, so no one was found the winner until Dean could barely stand up the final time. Lucifer had beaten him, and kicked his ass while he was at it. Not to say that Dean was complacent and took every shot, but ‘ _The Devil_ ’ had done a number on him.

Dean’s right side was throbbing from a series of blows Lucifer landed in the first round, his stomach was absolutely aching from a snap kick he didn’t avoid in time, and the rest of his body was littered with bruises and sore spots.

Dean was exhausted, his limbs were heavy, his face was swollen, and he was walking with a dramatic limp from a pain deep in his thigh. He caught his breathe when he reached the end of the hallway, turning to place his keys in the lock to his and his boyfriend’s apartment. Dean smiled despite the pain. Cas was on the other side of the light blue door, he just had to open it.

Stepping into their apartment, Dean’s gaze immediately scoured the living room for a dark mop of hair, and he was not disappointed. There, sitting on their cheap dingy gray couch was Castiel Novak, curled up with a blanket and tea watching Dean’s favorite doctor drama on TV. Dean was pretty proud of himself for getting his boyfriend hooked on the show.

When Castiel looks up, Dean almost forgets about every twinge of discomfort in his body. Almost. The sharp blue gaze finds his battered appearance alarming, as Dean can see his lover’s eyes widen, before narrowing them when his brow furrows. Dean knows that look. It’s the ‘ _I don’t like seeing you get hurt, but I know I can’t stop you from participating in such violent activities._ ”

“Hey, Cas.” Castiel set his coffee cup down on the short wooden table in front of the couch, slowly eased himself off the couch and approached him with purpose.

“Hello, Dean.” The familiar words always made Dean smile, but not when they accompanied the face of an upset Cas. “You’re hurt.” A statement, rather than a question, one that Dean understood to be more of a concerned observation. Castiel took the last couple steps forward to lay his hands on Dean’s chest, pushing them up until they wrapped around the taller man’s neck. Dean wasted no time in pulling his angel flush against him for a much needed hug, especially after that fight drained him of all his energy.

Dean pressed his face into Cas’ neck, sighing when the familiar scent of peach tea, and whatever convenience store shampoo smelled like, overwhelmed his senses. “I missed you, baby.”

“As did I.” Dean loves it when Cas’ deep voice mumbles in his ear. “Let’s get you cleaned up, I’ll assist you in taking a shower.” Dean smiled wider than before, anticipating being cared for by his beautiful angel.

“Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Cas would drink peach tea, and that they'd be kind of broke.


End file.
